Lomion
=Basic Information= *Full Name: Lomion Nightstorm *In-Game: Lomion *Title: High Priest *Race:Night Elf *Class: Priest =Story= Lomion yawned a bit and set down the book he had been reading with a sigh. It had just started raining in an obvious attempt to ruin the day. He wiggled his toes a bit, muttered something about 'footwear' and 'hating' and then grabbed the boots from the grass beside him and put them back on. A quick glance at the sky, and a prayer for sunshine did nothing to lessen the precipitation, so he slapped his red, felt hat on his head and wandered over to wake up Luna, his old frostsaber. Today Was supposed to have been a relaxing day... he had gotten Luna out of the stables at the temple for the first time in what seemed like ages, he had a new book to read, and there was no adventure demanding his attention, and it just had to rain. He gently patted the frostsaber on the head, "Come on, wake up, girl, time to head back... or at least head someplace with shelter." Luna stretched out her front paws, opened an eye to stare at the priest, then shook her head a bit - half to get some of the rain off of her, and half as an act of defiance - or so Lomion told himself. Lomion sighed again, "So, you think it's my fault for picking Un'Goro? Yes I know it rains a lot here, but when it's not pouring, I think it's quite nice here" The frostsaber closed her eyes again, and proceeded to flop over on her side. Lomion gazed at her and poked her lightly in the ribs with his toe, "You know, you used to be faithful.. loyal.. that sort of thing.". Luna replied by rolling over onto her back and purring at him. "Other people don't have to argue with their ...", he stopped mid-sentence and listened, he nodded a bit and just said one word, "Amazing." Before he could even turn around, his hat was blown off of his head by a loud snort and on to his frostsaber. Lomion spun around to meet the gaze of a devilsaur, uttered the holy word that would shield him from harm, and wondered how something that large could sneak up on anyone. Luna had already gotten to her feet and was now standing next to Lomion, and he swore that she was grinning. The priest quickly called on the darkness to amplify his voice and he bellowed at the lizard in attempt to instill fear in it, so that he could have a few seconds head start. The devilsaur reared back, but only for a moment then lunged it's massive head toward the priest. Lomion had not dressed for a fight today, didn't even bring a weapon with him.. but he had something in his hand, which he instinctively swung at the nose of the beast, and he watched in dismay as a few pages fluttered out of his book as it thwacked harmlessly on the devilsaur's face. He shook his head and muttered, "Well then..." and he went sprawling to the ground as the beast swung its head into him, knocking the breath out of him before he could utter a prayer. He rolled over in time to see a massive clawed foot coming toward him, and decided to keep on rolling. One sharp claw managed to tear into his shoulder and he staggered back to his feet muttering a minor prayer of healing, wondering how long he could actually keep this up. The devilsaur roared and Lomion expected yet another attack, but it never came, instead the beast twisted its gaze around behind it to stare at Luna, who still had the massive lizard's tail in her teeth. Lomion yelled at her, "Bad cat!.. err.. don't do that.." and thought that maybe all the females in his life loved trouble a little too much. The devilsaur flicked it tail and sent Luna rolling across the ground, and then turned about and lifted a it's foot over her. Lomion yelled out, "No! I don't think so!", and then followed up with the dark word of Pain, and with a look that was more rage than agony, the devilsaur turned its attention back on him. Luna had regained her feet and ran by the lizard, giving it a quick swipe with her claw and then stopped by Lomion and gave him a pleading glance. Lomion hopped in the saddle with a nod, "Alright, hope you can still run." Luna gave an affirmative growl, took three steps, grabbed the priest's red hat from the ground and held it in her teeth and then took off at a dead sprint, as the devilsaur's foot smashed into the ground just behind her. With another prayer of protection for insurance, Lomion leaned forward in the pressing his head into the back of Luna's neck, ".. just don't take us over anything to steep.. okay?" Luna didn't even acknowledge him and just ran across the wet grass, hoping the devilsaur would lose interest soon. The priest glanced ahead, seeing if there was anything terrible that could happen in front of them to make his day even more ... 'exciting', and sure enough, almost straight ahead, lying among some rocks was a dimetrodon. He glanced back and was dismayed to see that the devilsaur was still following them, and still looking quite enraged, probably from the shame it must have experienced in being slapped across the nose with a novel. Lomion faced forward again and shouted at Luna, "I think we should turn... or something" The frostsaber ignored him completely and just tried to run more quickly toward the dimetrodon, which had not stirred yet, but was most certainly bound to when a delicious elf and frostsaber combo was presented to it. Lomion closed his eyes and screamed "Please! Turn!" About 10 yards away from the dimetrodon, Luna tried to make a sudden turn, but the rain had made the grass very slick and a bit muddy, and she couldn't gain enough traction to make the turn sharply. The frostsaber skidded about 5 to 7 yards and sprayed a smattering of mud onto the dimetrodon's head before she had enough of a grip on the terrain to take off again. Lomion decided maybe it would be more manly to face his death, opened his eyes, and took a quick glance backwards to see how close said death was. What he saw instead, was that the devilsaur didn't handle the sudden direction change well either and it now slid and stumbled clumsily into the confused dimetrodon, and proceeded to fall over on its side, it's tiny arms flailing unable to stop it from smashing it's head into the ground. Luna had stopped running and had turned to look at the dimetrodon snapping in anger at the devilsaur, and the devilsaur roaring back in defiance as it tried to get back to its feet. Luna dropped the crimson hat she had in her mouth onto the ground, roared at the devilsaur in victory, picked Lomion's hat up again, and practically strutted away, with a last flick of her tail at both of the monsters. Lomion sighed, "We should be gracious winners, Luna... now they will probably both hunt me down and kill me in my sleep..." As they rode away at a more leisurely pace, it seemed that the priest and his cat would survive to see another day. Lomion scratched Luna behind the ear and smiled, "Maybe next time, we'll go to Elwynn... or deep inside the barracks in Stormwind, or anyplace smaller than a devilsaur." Luna growled a bit and shook her head. Lomion nodded, "I know, you still love adventure... ", he looked around and saw a break in the clouds, and even a nice tree not too far away that might be a good spot to read and whispered to no one in particular, ".. and so do I, as a matter of fact"